Fighting Fire
Episode 9 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 aired on August 6th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker Project Freelancer *Carolina *Maine *Washington *York *Texas *Wyoming *Sigma *Delta *Unidentified Blue Soldier *Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *Red Demo Man *C.T. *Insurrectionist Leader *Female Insurrection Soldier *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier *Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers Plot The episode picks up where the last one left off, with Maine lunging forward towards the Insurrectionists. However, he is stopped in his tracks by a Warthog, driven by the Red Demo Man. Maine demonstrates his power by overpowering the Warthog with his bare hands and kicking it towards the enemies. Washington and York are then seen in cover talking to Sigma. Delta appears and reminds Sigma about protocol, but Sigma acknowledges that there is no protocol on the battlefield, according to the Director, and soon departs. Carolina faces the Female Insurrectionist but the Red Demo Man joins the attack. Together the two Insurrectionists engage Carolina in battle, while Maine gets some payback on the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, effortlessly defeating him. Maine then goes to assist Carolina take down the rest. The two Freelancers successfully overcome the Female Insurrectionist and Red Demo Man by dropping them in the nearby ocean. In the present, the Reds and Blues huddle up and decide to find out more about Carolina's motives. Epsilon attempts to get everyone focused, but is constantly interrupted by Caboose. When Epsilon eventually does, he tells the group that they will have to stick together in order to find out more about Carolina's motives, stating that it's them against Wash and Carolina. Simmons then comes up with an idea by planning to insert Epsilon into her Mongoose. Meanwhile, back in the past, the Insurrectionist Elite and C.T retreat into a bunker with two turret guards following behind them. The Elite senses a disturbance and tosses his tomahawk towards a spying Blue ODST, who is struck by the weapon. Wyoming suddenly attacks but is pinned down by the twin turret guards. The Elite and C.T. then flee the scene, leaving Wyoming with the twin turret soldiers. Carolina, York and Washington regroup with Wyoming inside the enemy bunker. To stall them, the two heavy gunners lay down suppressive fire. Things change when a cloaked figure attacks them. To Carolina's chagrin, it turns out to be Tex, who surpasses the two gunners and proceeds towards C.T. and the Elite's location. Not willing to let her win again, she charges and joins the assault, while York and Wash discuss her true motivation. Transcript Agent Maine is shown exiting his drop-pod. Sigma then appears on Maine's right. Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? Maine growls and faces the Female Insurrection Soldier and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier. Sigma: I thought so. Sick 'em. Maine lunges forward. The Female soldier readies her pistols while the Red Demo Man drives his wathog straight into Maine. The warthog smashes Maine into his pod sending it back on it's side. Maine, now holding the front of the warthog slowly lifts it up and kicks it towards the Female and Sleeveless Insurrection soldiers. They jump out of the warthog, with the Red Demo Man jumping out next to his teammates. Cut to Agent Washington, arming his Battle Rifle. York soon walks up behind Wash. Sigma then appears next to the Freelancers. Sigma: Hello gentlemen. LONGSHORE SHIPYARDS (FOB). MANY YEARS AGO... York: Hey Sig.You sure he's good to fight so soon? He was hurt pretty bad. Sigma: As compared to whom, Agent York? You two don't look so good yourselves. Delta appears in front of Sigma Sigma: Hello brother. Delta: Sigma, protocol dictates that A.I. units are not to communicate directly- Sigma appears next to Delta Sigma: Protocol is just another way of saying rules Delta. Remember what the Director says. There are no rules on the battlefield. Sigma appears behind Delta and pats his shoulder. Sigma: Besides; we A.I.s should really stick together. Excuse me. I'll be right back. Sigma vanishes York: I'll be honest; that one kinda gives me the creeps. Washington: Yeah, I hear ya. Come on, let's move. Delta vanishes as the two freelancers move out. Cut to the Female Insurrection Soldier, getting up. Carolina: 'Well, hello. ''The Female turns to see Carolina holding her at gunpoint with one of her plasma rifles. '''Carolina: What a pleasure to see you again. The Red Demo Man runs up behind Carolina and punches her down with his robotic arm. Carolina gets up, noticing that one of her plasma rifles was badly damaged. Discarding the broken weapon, she raises her other rifle only for it to be hit with a machete. The thrower is revealed to be the Female soldier. Female Insurrection Soldier: 'Pleasure's all mine, bitch. ''She draws two more machetes and charges at Carolina. Carolina dodges and throws the plasma rifle at her. The Female cuts it in half and charges again. She is knocked back, and the Red Demo Man steps in to try and punch Carolina. Carolina backs away as the Demo Man and Female pursue her. Cut to the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, not for away, getting up. Reaching for something on the side of his helmet, he notices it's not there. Looking at his right, he see's Maine, who cracks his knucles. The Soldier swings his fist at Maine, only for it to get grabbed. Maine slowly starts twisting his arm, forcing him onto his knees. Maine then readies his other fist and punches him back hard enough to knock his helmet off. Maine turns around to see Carolina still fighting the Female and Demo Man on a higher platform and rushes to assist. Cut to Carolina, who dodges the machete swings and wild punches thrown by the Demo Man. '''Red Demo Man: Come here! Carolina kicks him back, and regains her footing, pulling out an electric baton. She then charges at them, hitting them both with a series of swings. Carolina kicks the Red Demo Man forward into Maine, who throws him into the ground. Red Demo Man: Rrrr, away with you! Maine begins charging at him but is thrown behind the by the Demo Man into Carolina, who was still fighting the Female Insurrestion Soldier. Carolina immediately gets up and charges again, while Maine jumps for his Brute Shot. He then fires a round but the Red Demo Man catches it and tosses it back towards him. The round explodes, briefly obscuring Maine from view. The smoke clears as Maine throws his Brute Shot at the Demo Man, severing his robotic arm with the bladed edge. Red Demo Man: Ah, my robot arm! Maine charges and kicks him, grabing his brute shot, embedded into the ground. The Red Demo Man gets up and Maine fires several Brute Shot rounds at him, knocking him back into the ocean. Red Demo Man: Ah, you fucker! The Demo Man disappears under the water. Maine watches for a brief moment. Cut to Carolina, still fighting the Female Insurrction Soldier. After a brief fist fight, Carolina kicks the Female's helmet off and nearly knocks her off the platform. The Female holds onto the edge, until a robotic arm reaches out. Taking the arm, she notices that it is being held by Maine. Female Insurrection Soldier: What? Fuck... Maine drops her and the robot arm off the edge. The Female screams until shehits the edge of the dock and falls into the water. Cut to Blue Team at Sandtrap. ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY Epsilon: Stop it. Stop it. Cut to Caboose, who is repeatedly running into Epsilon making him flicker. '' '''Epsilon: '''Stop it. Stop it. Stop i- ''Sarge runs up from behind the Blues Sarge: Attention Blue Team! We would like to propose a temporay truce so that we may discuss our current situation. Do you accept? Epsilon: I don't get it. Are we fighting or someting? Caboose: Maybe it's a trap. Tucker: I doubt they're smart enough to think of that. But then again, neither are you. Caboose: How do you know that? Are you in with them? Epsilon: Yes! We accept! Sarge, Grif, and Simmons run up to where the Blues are standing. Tucker: So, what's up? Sarge: It's our mutual friend slash enemy slash companion. Or "friendenemepanion" for short. Simmons: We're all starting to get a little concerned about Carolina. Tucker: Really. Did these concerns start before or after she left us to die in the desert? Grif: Dude, not now. The heat is killing me! Simmons: Doesn't your helmet cooling fans? Grif: Yeah, but I sweated so much they short circuited. Simmons: Geeez, we haven't even been in the desert that long. Grif: The desert? These thing broke during basic training! Caboose: Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't see how this applies to the trap. Epsilon appears in front of both teams. Epsilon: Guys, look, we need to focus. Now, I realize that's asking a lot of you since we're all a little uneasy about Carolina. Grif: No. 'Uneasy' is sitting next to a homeless dude on the bus. Simmons: Yeah, we've got a trigger happy pychopath. Sarge: It's like she's some sort of half- woman, half shark! Except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers. And the woman half is one-quarter jackal! More Coming Soon... Trivia *Sarge's comparison of Carolina being "Half-shark" is a reference to Tucker's similar comparison to Tex being "Part-shark" in Human Peer Bonding. *The shot where Maine charges at the Red Demo Man before knocking him into the water is very similar to the shot where Maine charges at Tex in Reunion. *Upon the episode's initial release, the fights between Carolina and Maine against the Female Insurrection Soldier and Red Demo Man, and Tex's appearance lacked sound effects and dialogues. These problems were fixed the following day. *The Warthog that Red Demo Man was driving had a Machine Gun Turret in the previous episode, but in this one he is driving a Warthog with a Gauss Turret. *Much like the previous two seasons, Tex makes a late return in the ninth episode. *At 1:30, the Red Demo Man seems to be missing his right shoulder pad, but he suddenly gains it back by 2:16. Video S10E09 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes